Phantom
by lastat-chan
Summary: A boy, a curse, a mystery and a broken dream. A vampire that isn't a vampire a freak that isn't a freak and a human who isn't a human.
1. Death

Back at Ferdinant Lukes Orphanage, Anderson was busy attending the orphans, here and there, the students/orphans went, but there was one special one. But in normal case he was just a sickly, weak, and yet beautiful boy. His hair was white as snow and slightly spikey, his eyes were a blue color, like the sky, he was calm and cool, usually, untill one fateful day...

"Vincent, wait!" said a young girl running up to him, she no older than him herself.

"Hm? ... Oh.. Good morning, Mrs. Gainsbrough." said Vincent weakly.

"Vincent, I heard you were very sick! Why are you up walking about?" she said.

"... Even though I'm ill, I still must participate in my classes." said Vincent looking at her cooly as he did.

"But... But they think you might..."

"I'll be fine, don't talk about the bad things or they might come true." He teased.

"Ngh... You... You have to worry about yourself too, you know!" she said.

"Uh... Calm down... Do you want to get in trouble?"

"Mhph... But I have to worry about you! If I don't who will, you?" she asked.

"Mh? What is that I see there. Ah it's a gray hair." said Vincent.

"Ee--- Vincent you... You jerk!" she said, she of course slapped him, and then ran off. Vincent stood there sort of in shock, but then shook it off. He smiled and started to walk off, but just then he lost his footing. He caught himself, and stood up, although he felt extremely weak, he got off the ground and walked away.

"What are you doing up!" said one of the nuns that worked there.

"Sister Rinoa? How are you?" asked Vincent.

"Vincent, you know how sick you are. You can possibly think after I caught your fever, and how fatigued you were, I'd let you go on to class?"

"But... I..." said Vincent as to protect the reason on why he should keep going to class.

"Go on to bed, I'll explain to the teachers your absanty." said Sister Rinoa.

Vincent walked toward the dorms, doing this how ever made him feal like he was cheating his way out of work. He was sick constantly, he felt really bad, everyone else was healthy and happy, he could hardly go out into the sun, without running a fever, or catching a cold. He looked at his dorm, and then he felt rather empty. He sat down on his bed, he was really weak and lost sitting up and fell backwards on his bed. He looked out the window and saw everyone talking and sitting in the grass. How he wished he could do that. He looked solomnly down at the floor he felt alone, even though he shared his room, he felt like he was an outcast.

"Ye know if ye wanted tae go oot so bad ae can take yeh."

Vincent jumped he surely didn't expect Anderson to walk in on one of his sulks. He looked back with a slight look of surprise, and a slight smile.

"No.. It's alright, Father." said Vincent, he looked back out the window, "the nuns say I shouldn't be doing much activity."

"Well ae thought it was such eh nice day oot and ae noticed you weren't oot thare." said Anderson.

"Maybe next time... Maybe." murmued Vincent his skin was so pale, it seemed he got severly sick every time it was a clear sunny day, he was so pale, and yet girls almost worshiped him like a god.

"Aeright then, get some rest ya hear?" said Anderson as he turned to leave the room.

Vincent sighed he kept looking out at the feilds, he closed his eyes and remembered when he was a little child. His mother would smile and hold him close, he remembered the butterfly landing on his face and him crying, and the mother comforting him, telling him it was harmless and that it was a wounder of nature. Then he remembered his mother dieing, and after that he kept getting sick on sunny days, or the day she died, or when he was in a bad moode. He layed down, and started to think a little.

'It seems every thing I do makes me sick.' he rolled over and looked at the window, 'every breath I take, every action I make, and every word i say, seems to leave me in this state.' He looked out again. He started to feal very weak, he felt very uneasy.

"Mo...ther... Are you... Ready for me... Now?" he muttered as he fell into a slumber. Later one that day, classes were let out and the orphans were returning to their dorms. Erin Gainsbrough decided to stop by, Vincent's room to check up on his condition.

"Vinnie?" she asked, but there was no reply. She walked over to the young 15 year old Vincent's body, she felt his fore head, it was burning up to where it felt almost cold, "Vincent! Vincent please wake up!" she said, she shook him, and even smaked him a little, but Vincent was not wakeing up. He had apparently fallen into a coma or possibly worse. Erin ran out of the room to find Anderson or a nun to hopefully help him.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Vincent, the whole world was black around him, he knew his eyes were open, but then why couldn't he see? 

"Well, if it isn't our newest family member." said a subductingly evil femaleish voice.

"Who are you!" said Vincent, he felt like he was talking to the darkness, untill a woman showed up, one of the beautifulest women he's ever seen, and yet, her skin was like his, her eyes were blood red, and she had fangs, that only showed while she was talking.

"I am your only family member..." she said, it was faint but surely she wasn't an illusion.

"Your... Your a midian... I mean a..." said Vincent frantically.

"A... Vampire? Heh heh... ha ha ha ha.." she laughed, her laugh was so dark.

"What do you mean my only realitive?" asked Vincent, "I know good and well my mother was my last, and my dad died when I was really young!"

"But your not alone." said the woman, "I'll give you eternal life, all your strength back, if you accept me."

"Never... Get away from me you hag!" said Vincent, then a surge of life started to separate from him, "Wh-what the!"

"Your dieing... You don't havelong for this world little boy." she smirked.

"Argh... I'd perfer dieing... Than becomeing one of your slaves!" said Vincent, but just then he was bitten by her, he felt the last of his life force leave his body, and then he fell dead.

* * *

"This way please hurry!" said Erin. But by the time she got there, Vincent had slipped away, his eyes slightly open like he was wakeing up, they were still that beautiful blue that they always emited, but now they were dull and dead, just like he was. The nun ran over to him and picked him up, he was indeed beyond life, passed away or so they thought...

* * *

_**Gainsbrough- Gains-bra-th Erin- Air-in Rinoa- Rin-o-ah This is my first Hellsing fanfic and the plot will thicken in time. **_


	2. Vampire?

"Where am I?" asked Vincent, he opend his eyes to see he was floating above Big Ben in England. He started to fall, he closed his eyes, as he plumpeded to the streets, he caught himself just as he landed on the cobble streets.

"Are you alright?" asked a woman, apparently she was middle aged, but still she could see him.

"Uh... Where am I?" asked Vincent dumbfounded by the fall.

"Why your in England." said the woman, "London to be exact."

"London!" said Vincent, "This must be a dream!"

"Why is that young man?"

"Uh... Oh never mind!" said Vincent, he ran off, but then he dissappeared in the mist.

"Oh my, what was that boy, an apparition?" said the woman, as she continued with her walking.

Later, Vincent found himself running down an empty street, but big establish ments were there, there seemed to be no one there, it was night, so he was nervous. He kept running untill finally he gave up, this was his home town, but he didn't know any of the streets, anyone to go to, or where he was. He sat down near a wall, he curled up into a little ball, and sat there.

'How ever did I get into this mess?' thought Vincent, he felt his skin it was so cold, he jumped because of that, as he jumped back he crashe dinto a woman.

"Hey, this property is strictly off limits!" said the woman.

"Uh!..." said Vincent jumping off her and brushing himself off, "I'm sorry."

"Well everyone in town knows this property is off limits." said the woman again.

"Well you see, I was in Ireland and--"

"Ireland! You know Alexander Anderson?" said the woman.

"Uh, yes actually, I'm an orphan at his monistary. The only thing is I was sick, and then I saw a midian, and then I ended up... Your eyes?" said Vincent looking at the woman eyes, they were the same as the other midian, red as blood, and cat like.

"Uhh... Yes what about them?" said the woman again.

"Your a midian! But, why haven't you attacked me yet?" said Vincent.

"Well I don't attack civilians." said the woman.

"... You wouldn't happen to be with Hellsing would you?" asked Vincent nervously.

"Why-- uhh..." said the woman.

"I guess you are... Anderson did something about a blonde haired filly." said Vincent.

"Hey!" said the woman. Just then she noticed Vincent's teeth they were sharper than normal, but had blue eyes and white hair, snow white skin, and kind eyes. She stepped back and sweat dropped.

"I'll be leaveing, I need to get back to Ireland." said Vincent.

"Uh.. Come with me!" said Seras grabbing the yound teen's hand.

"Wa-wait wha?" said Vincent he then pulled his hand away, no mor elike he phased through her. He backed away and looked at her for a second then down at his pale hands. He looked concerned, then he ran off, he was rather fast, for someone who didn't run all that much, he was usually trapped inside, griped with an illness or sickness that made him bed ridden.

Finally after he became breathless he was all the out into an abandoned town, he looked upon the sign that said Cheddar. As he went in he saw, dead bodies of dried up corpses. He stood there in shock, what was going on?

"Frightend aren't you?" asked a woman's voice.

"It's you!" said Vincent turning to see the woman who visited him in his dream. She stood there smileing minaceingly at him.

"You still have no figured out what you are."

"What am I?"

"Your a phantom, and a rather dashing one infact."

"A phantom! But I can't be... I can't be dead!"

"Oh poor boy," said the vampiress as she embraced him, " Your just the living dead, a new type of vampire if you will."

"What!" said Vincent, he pulled away from her, and glared at her. His eyes went from blue into red, then he felt his head, his eyes flickered blue and red and then stopped at blue.

"Oh poor boy your wanting to be a human is tinkering with your vampire body." said the woman.

"Get away from me!" said vincent sending her back with a powerful gust of aura. She held her ground and felt her shirt cut and almost fall off. His icy redish blue glared actually frightend her, she frowned and pulled out a cross.

"Amen!" said the woman sending the cross into the boy, he felt weak his body trembled and he fainted.

"Mother... Help me..." were his ladt words before he fell unconsious.

Chapter2 end...


	3. The Nightmare begins

"Mister?"

"Hey I think he's alive!"

"Mister wake up!"

Vincent opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, it was raining, and day time. He was laying against a tombstone, pain crippled his body and his senses faultered, he moved is arm, but he was weak, he knew not why, it was like something was draining him of blood. He rested his head against it, but then the rain burnt his flesh so he stubled over to a masoleum. He felt week, like he needed something, like an unknown craveing.

"Mister?" asked a little boy, as the child walked over to him and looked up at him.

"What is it kid?" he asked.

"Are you ok? You were bleeding a lot when I found you and my brother helped me get prop you up against something."

"... Thanks." said Vincent.

"Where do you live?" asked the older of the two brothers.

"... I just got here." said vincent looking down at the cement. He looked up at them, and then felt odd, he felt like, he wanted to bite them and suck them dry of all their blood.

"Did you just move here?" asked both brothers.

"... Yes..." said Vincent looking down, he didn't move here he was brought here. He looked at his hands they weren't as lively as before. He closed his eyes and looked up holding his fist in his other fist.

"You look a little pale we'll be back in a few minutes we'll go get a doctor." said the older one as he ran off with his little brother close behind.

Vincent gulped and slouched up against the door, his eyes opend to see the graveyard, then he thought of Erin, how was she? His mind was wandering then a sharp pain went through his heart he stood up and started to walk away. His breath was rash it was like he was struggleing for breath, and yet he could almost breathe just fine. As he stumbled away the younger boy ran up to him.

"Mister! Wait!" said the young boy, Vincent turned around and saw the young boy he looked beaten up, "My brother he's hurt!"

"What happend?" asked Vincent. The little boy was holding back tears but to no avail he started crying. Vincent looked around his hearing was sharper he heard some men laughing and the other brothers yells of pain. Vincent took off to go help, when he arrived, the older brother laid there dead, his blood was all over the pavement, and the thugs were just takeing the money off the older brother's dead body.

"You..." said Vincent as he walked to them, "What have you done!" asked Vincent.

"You one of his buddies? Well either way we're gonna kill you and strip you of your money just like this bloke here!" laughed the thug.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" asked Vincent as he approached.

"Get back or I'll cut you!" said one of the other thugs.

"Just try it!" said Vincent as he charged at them, he without thinking started to rip one to shreads, blood flew everywhere, and then he got one and broke his skull open squeezeing his brains out. The other onw he caught ahold of, it was the one who beat the little boy's brother to death.

"See what you've done?" asked Vincent makeing the man kneel over the body of the older brother who had helped him.

"..." said the thug.

"He had a younger brother, some one." said Vincent as his voice became more enraged, "He had to take care of."

"Fuck you man! Fuck you!" said the thug as he stabbed Vincent in the stomach with a knife. Vincent let go and stumbed back with blood and spit leaking out of his mouth. But he noticed he did not die, the thug stood there his eyes grew wide in fear, and he tried to run away, unfortunately for him, Vincent was quicker, he grabbed him around the top of the head and then ripped it open. The little boy from before stood there, his eyes wide and filled with tears, Vincent stood there, covered in blood, he didn't even notice the boy walk up when he was killing those thugs, he was... He was haveing to much fun.

"Uh... Kid... I..." said Vincent, the little boy dropped to his knees and started crying, his brother was dead, the last person he had in the world was gone, and now he was scared with the images of the living being ripped open and torn to pieces. Vincent approached him and embraced him, the little boy murmured something and death, and him and die. Vincent understood what the little boy said.

"I... Want to die.."

Vincent looked at him with forlorn eyes, that were too filled with tears, Vincent then before he knew it had bitten into the little boy's neck and was sucking him dry. He little boy didn't fight, he didn't even scream, he closed his eyes and let the angel of death embrace him. Vincent stood up, and wiped his mouth of blood, the little boy was silenced, he laid him next to his brother, and made it look like they were asleep hugging each other.

"..." said a figure in the shadows, he wore a red trench coat and hat, with sunglasses on. Vincent didn't notice untill he heard foot steps behind him, Vincent turned around to see, none other than Nosferatu himself... Alucard.


	4. Hellsing

"Who-who are you! Stay away!" said Vincent as he backed away from the other vampire. Alucard looked at him and then to the corpses, then he smirked. He pulled out the Jackel and shot at Vincent, Vincent for sure thought he was going to get hit, but he then found himself to the right of where he was standing, his eyes widend, what was happening to his body?

"So... Your not like the rest..." said Alucard approaching the boy. "You are a real vampire.."

"I'm not a vampire! Leave me alone, vampires are occult nonsence, they aren't real!"

"Then what are you?" asked Alucard mockingly, "If your not a vampire... Then your a freak, because only a vampire or a freak could've dodgged that bullet."

"I... I fell! You have no proof I'm a vampire!" shouted Vincent.

"Ho? Then what is this blood drained corpse on the ground? I saw you suck him dry, there's no point of being in denile." said Alucard.

"You... Your insane..." said Vincent almost without a voice.

"Heh... Insane? Is that what your going to call me? I'm makeing up nonsence and saying a theory that's not true?" asked Alucard.

"Yes that's what I'm calling you! I know from all my years of living there are no such things a medians!" shouted Vincent right then Alucard grabbed his neck, Vincent was lifted off the ground and he grabbed onto Alucards hand, trying to pry himself free from the median's grip. Vincent opend his mouth to try to breath, which is what Alucard intended for him to do.

"Ahh... So your fangs have grown in."

"Wha... What!" asked Vincent through gasps of air. Seras came running up becasue they were to be looking for a freak, and alucard just left her alone, she stopped when she saw Alucard stareing at the same boy she saw yesterday, then she saw the corpses. Alucard finally released him and he fell to the ground, Vincent gasped out for breath, and held this throat.

"M.. Master?" asked Seras.

"..." said Alucard, all of a sudden Vincent stood up and thrusted alucard up against the wall, his eyes a metalic red, fused between gray and red, his face was angry and full of dislike for the vampire.

"Who the hell do you think you are! What the hell were you trying to prove! You were trying to fucking kill me! What the hell did I do to you!" screamed Vincent at the older vampire, Alucard's pupils grew larger then smaller and then he closed his eyes and laughed, "Stop laughing and answer me!"

"You are confident... You know I could kill so much easier then chokeing you."

"Who the hell are you!" asked Vincent.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." said Alucard phaseing through the wall.

"!" Vincent looked at the wall he touched it and it was solid, no doors no optical illusions it was a brick wall.

"So do you still think I'm crazy?" asked Alucard walking out behind him. Vincent turned around to see Alucard, and that same blonde haired girl from yesterday, he backed up against the wall, but kept on an angry face.

"M... Master?" said Seras.

"Has the freak been destroyed?" asked Alucard.

"Yes... The target has been silenced." said Seras.

"Good..." said Alucard, Vincent watched in disgust as the two medians talked, he started to inch to the side to escape down another alley that connected to that one, but alas Alucard knew what he was doing, drew his gun and fired. Vincent fell to the ground his shoulder was shot, blood seeped out of it, but he was still alive. Seras approached him, he looked up at her with a disgruntled glare.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Seras looking back to Alucard.

"Bring him with us... I think Sir Hellsing would be interested in this one's story." said Alucard walking off. Vincent's eyes blurred and he started to pass out, the last then he saw was Alucard's red coat and Seras's arm.

Later on he started to awaken, floresent light illuminated the room he was in, he sat up and noticed his shoulder was completely healed, no hole, no scar, nothing. He looked around he was alone in this house so it seemed got off the tabel he was on and started to open the door, it lead into a huge room with stairs going up and the same stairs going to the basement, it was dimly lit in this room, unlike the last one, it was like he stepped into a dracula movie, he closed the door, and wandered into the halls, he looked around nervously, he waited for that vampire person and girl to appear out of no where.

"So your up." said a voice from behing him, he turned around to see an old man, black hair, gloves, vest with a white shirt on underneath it, and yellow armlets. Vincent knew he wasn't the same man as earlier and his tension dropped.

"Where am I?" asked Vincent.

"Your at the Hellsing mannor." said Walter.

"Hellsing..?" asked Vincent.

"Yes... You were brought here by Alucard and Seras." said Walter.

"Oh... So that was their names." muttered Vincent.

"Oh yes, Sir Hellsing wishes to see you." said Walter.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him." said Vincent fallowing Walter.

As they approached Integra's office, he felt a little anxious, a little uneasy, almost scared. When they entered it was a huge room, with an office desk at the far end and a large window right behind it, the moon shown through the window, and there were no lights on in the room, but Vincent could see perfectly fine.

He walked to the office desk, all so carefully like he was prepareing for Alucard to come out and shoot him or some thing comeing out to kill him, he sat down, rather nervously and sat still as a statue.

"So your the dhampire my troops found?" asked Sir Hellsing.

"Uh... I... I don't..." said Vincent.

"You are dead... If you don't believe me cheak your pulse." said Sir Hellsing. Vincent did and his heart was no longer beating, his flesh was cold and extremely pale.

"I... I guess I am..." murmured Vincent.

"Tell me what sick machinery did Millenium use on you." ordered Sir Hellsing.

"I... I don't know of any place called Millenium... I... I don't know..." said Vincent.

"So your the genuine arcticle? A real dhampire?" asked Sir Hellsing.

"Ye... I mean no... Vampires don't exsist and if vampires don't exsist then dhampires don't exsist." said Vincent.

"And yet you exsist and here you are." said Sir Hellsing.

"I... I must be dreaming..." said Vincent.

"I assure you that bullet through your shoulder was no dream." said Sir Hellsing.

"..." Vincent went quiet, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what was going on he felt so many emotions all at once, he was confused, angry and sad. He looked down at the office tabel, he closed his eyes.

"I remeber... I was in Ireland... In the orphanage and I remember falling asleep... Then I was here." said Vincent.

"..." said Sir Hellsing.

"I'm an orphan.. He muttered, "When I fell asleep I saw a weird woman she told me about me being a strong vampire, and then bit me." said Vincent.

"All in your sleep?" asked Sir Hellsing.

"Yes sir." said Vincent.

Integra turned around to look at him, his eyes widend he was a she, Vincent nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. Nothing was normal or remotely sane anymore, it was all insanity and myths and fairy tales come true.

"Yours is one of the most oddest cases I've ever heard." said Integra.

"Bu... But I told you the truth... Then I.." said Vincent before he was cut off.

"He made his first kill." said Alucard phaseing through the wall.  
"..." said Vincent his soft scared eyes turned to a hard glare at Alucard, and Alucard just smirked.

"So you are no long truely human." said Integra.

"But... When I killed the child I... I tried to stop myself... I didn't know what came over me." said Vincent.

"Blood lust." said Integra, "You deprived yourself of blood to much and it finally took over you."

"Well what are going to do with him?" asked Alucard.

"... Keep him with us... He'll be under your wing now Alucard." said Integra.

Vincent almost jumped out of his chair again, not even wishing to join the organisation now being stuck with the guy he hated... A lot... Alucard just smirked and phased through the wall.

'How will I get myself out of this one?' thought Vincent to himself as he bowed and walked out of the room.


End file.
